


Improvisation

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn has nipple piercings, Cassandra likes them a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> A kink meme prompt.

Evelyn had always suspected that Cassandra's reluctance and eventual rejection to her flirtations and feelings was less about the inquisitor being a woman and more about Evelyn herself. They were very different people, had different ways of looking at things.

Different ways of following rules.

Or not following them in Evelyn's case.

Which was definitely what had been putting Cassandra off for all this time, that, and well, being a woman didn't help. She was wild and made things up as she went along and her faith in the Maker and Andraste was thin at best. Cassandra was honest and pragmatic and had very clear views about the way things should be done and how, and her faith in the Maker was unshakable.

Despite all that she had managed to get Cassandra naked on her bed, flushed and smiling.

She deserved the world, this woman, and Maker, Evelyn wanted to give it to her. While her feelings had been purely physical at the beginning Cassandra's rejection and their subsequent friendship had just made her feelings stronger and deeper until neither could really deny it any more.

Evelyn pulled her shirt and breast band off and settled on the bed with the Seeker, pressing against her and kissing her hard. Cassandra moaned, louder than she expected and she pulled back to smile at her. 

“Inquisitor,” she said, and Evelyn chuckled.

“You really should call me Evelyn when I have you in my bed Cassandra.”

“Yes, of course,” she said, but still didn't say her name. 

Not until she started to caress the blonde's breasts as they kissed, hands stuttering slightly on her flesh, moaning her name as she pulled away to look.

“What are those?” she asked, accent thicker than usual, making Evelyn's hips buck slightly in response.

“Breasts?”

“No, these.”

Carefully she took the piece of metal that went through Evelyn's nipple and tugged gently, causing her to cry out. 

“Piercings. I got them some time ago.” 

“Why?” Cassandra asked, eyes fixed to her breasts, one hand still twisting the metal gently between her fingers. 

“I'm not sure really, I've done a lot of things for no real reason.”

“Sometimes I do not understand you.” 

She kept twisting the metal bar, pulling gently every so often and making Evelyn groan lightly. She couldn't stop the 'ugh' noise that escaped her, or the way her body bucked towards the seeker with every twist and turn in her nipple, pleasure shooting down her body to her core.

“You never think anything through,” Cassandra said, “everything is done on a whim.”

“Not everything,” she said, pressing her lips to the Seeker's once more, harder and more desperate this time. “Not you. You are not a whim.”

“I am pleased to hear it,” she said, pressing Evelyn back against the bed and shifting down her body until she was level with the blonde Inquisitors breasts. She kissed the top of her chest, watching Evelyn carefully for a moment until taking a nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the bud before pulling on the metal bar with her teeth.

“Holy Maker!” she cried.

“You should not take His name in vain,” Cassandra said, with a smile on her lips. 

Evelyn laughed, the sound a little strained as the Seeker kissed over her breasts again, light pecks that had the inquisitor running her hands through Cassandra's short black hair.

“I like these,” Cassandra said, fingers on the piercings once more, twisting them around until Evelyn was shuddering. “A great deal,” she added. 

“I've noticed,” the reply was on a harsh breath as Cassandra dipped her head down to kiss further down her body, one hand still on her breast the entire time. When she reached Evelyn's centre, the blonde curls hot and wet she hesitated, looking up at her lover.

“I did not lie to you,” Cassandra said, not meeting her eyes, looking at her breasts again.

“I never said you did Cassandra,” Evelyn said, trying to sit up. She may match the Seeker in strength in battle but in that moment she pinned the blonde inquisitor to the bed by her hips with ease. She went to ask her what was wrong but Cassandra ran her long fine fingers through the soaked curls, bringing the liquid to her face to inspect it.

“I have never been with another woman,” she said. “I do not know what to do.”

“That's okay my dear,” Evelyn said with a smile. 

“I do not like this feeling,” Cassandra added.

Evelyn wrapped her fingers around Cassandra's thin wrist and guided her hand back between her legs. 

“Make it up as you go along Cass-” 

Her name was cut short as the Seeker ran her fingers through Evelyn's wet centre again, pressing a little harder this time and pushing between her lips, skirting over her entrance and her clit.

“Like this?” Cassandra asked and Evelyn laughed at the smirk on her lover's face.

“Yeah, yeah, like that,” she told her. “You might want to let go of my breast though.”

Cassandra seemed to contemplate it briefly, twisting the metal stud once more.

“Perhaps for a little while,” she said, with a smile, before pressing down on Evelyn's clit once more, running her fingertips over it and around it. Evelyn cried out, unable to answer any more as pure pleasure racked through her body. This had been what she's dreamed about for months, what she'd given up on, what she was really wanted.

Cassandra let go of one breast only to dip her head down and take the nipple of the other in her mouth, sucking as she pressed a finger to the hot entrance of Evelyn's body.

“May I?” Cassandra asked and she would've laughed if she weren't so desperately trying to answer with her body, her hips arching up into the Seeker's touch.

“Please, please Cassandra,” she cried.

She nodded and carefully started to push a finger into the wet heat of Evelyn's body. The Inquisitor took her wrist again and forced her to push in one hard movement both women groaning out loud. 

“More,” she managed to get out and Cassandra wasn't sure what she meant but as she pulled out she pushed two fingers back in, stretching her lover around her fingers, the feeling both fascinating and arousing to the Seeker. She immediately started a quick rhythm that had Evelyn panting and the Inquisitor didn't think she'd ever been this turned or this close to orgasm so quickly.

“Is this satisfactory?” Cassandra asked and Evelyn wanted to laugh at her but couldn't quite get the noise out. She managed to look down at the Seeker and saw the smirk on her face. 

“Maker, Cassandra,” she moaned, bucking her hips up to draw her fingers in deeper.

“I require an answer Inquisitor,” she said, pulling her fingers out and rubbing light circles over her clit.

“Tease,” she groaned, and Cassandra laughed, a wonderful sound that Evelyn had never heard before but instantly cherished. 

“Answer me,” the Seeker said, a hand on Evelyn's breast again, tugging at the metal bar a little too hard.

“Ah, ah, it's great Cassandra, wonderful,” she cried, “please I need you.”

“And I you Evelyn,” she said smiling, and kissing her on the lips gently before pushing her fingers back into her body making the other woman cry out loudly. 

“Oh Cassandra,” she groaned, bucking her hips up against the movement of the Seeker's hand to drive her long fingers even deeper into her body. Without prompting, Cassandra added a third into her body, the heat of Evelyn increasing, her fluids coming faster down her hand. She pressed her thumb to her clit gently at first, then circling harder as Evelyn's moans came quicker and louder.

She chanted Cassandra's name over and over until it was all too much, the pleasure of it shooting through her until it concentrated at her clit and one more flick of Cassandra's thumb had her screaming.

She panted as she came down from the high, her mind foggy as Cassandra gently removed her fingers and lay down beside her – one hand back on her breast and playing with the metal bar through her nipple again, sending little after shocks of pleasure down her spine. 

“You like the piercings then my love?” she asked, with a chuckle.

Cassandra blushed bright red and hid her face in Evelyn's neck. 

Evelyn laughed and rolled the other woman over onto her back and kissing her soundly.

“I'll take that as a yes.”


End file.
